After the Rain
by bloodyrose314
Summary: Matthew(Canada) Had watched Gilbert(Prussia) For four long years, never once speaking to him. But after a sudden collision the two start talking and some how wind up at Gilberts house? Whats more, Matthews family is adding stress to everything. His mother suddenly shows up with a little brother he never knew he had!
1. Chapter 1

Those eyes were the first thing he noticed. So red yet so clear. Like bright shiny rubies. They contrasted beautifully against his pale skin and long dark eyelashes.

If he had only been allowed to use one word to describe them;

**Beautiful.**

Yes they were beautiful. He was beautiful. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew sighed softly as he stared at him from across the classroom. His own violet colored eyes focused on him. He was the complete opposite of him; confident, showy, loud, and overall, full of himself.

Matthew couldn't help the bitter smile that formed on his face. Four years. That was how long he had watched this man. For the past four years, starting in the beginning of middle school, they had been in the same homeroom, as well as many of the same classes but never once had they ever spoke. He was much to shy and it wasn't like anyone noticed him anyway. Matthew William Bonnefe was a nobody. It wasn't like he was treated bad, well not all the time. He was never noticed. He sat in the back, only spoke when talked to and never acted out. He was dull but Gilbert was bright, like a shining star that even with his constantly going on about how 'awesome' he was, he never failed to make people smile, or at least notice him.

As if on cue, the school bell went off, bringing Matthew out of his bitter thoughts. Everyone got up, packing and talking loudly to each other. Unlike everyone else, Matthew slowly packed his bag, taking his time. He was in no hurry to meet the after school rush. It was Friday, and everyone was in a hurry to leave the school. Even if he had hurried, it wasn't like anyone would be home.

His father worked late most of the time. He never blamed the man, knowing he did it for him. They were pretty well off, just the two of them. Honestly he wouldn't mind if his papa got a normal job, and was home at normal hours, eating a normal diner with him, and living a normal life, though he would not complain, in fear of upsetting the emotional Frenchman.

Once almost all the student's had left the room he took a deep breath before heading out the doors. No sooner had he stepped out of the classroom that he found himself falling to the floor, letting out a small squeak as his rear collided with the cold tiled floor.

"Ouch…."He muttered softly.

"Hey are you okay? Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Came a deep, but gentle voice. It carried in a smooth tone, almost sounded like sweet honey to his ears.

His body froze slightly as he looked up at the tall albino man, holding his hand out. That over confident grin causing his cheeks to heat up. He cursed gently in French before pulling himself up off the floor and quickly walking past Gilbert, leaving the teen blinking and watching him walk away.

"Haha! Looks like Gilly was turned down!" One of his classmates, a tall Spanish male, laughed, patting his friend on the back with a childish grin.

"Shut it Tony." The Albino teen hissed, though watched as the blond male disappeared in a sea of students.

"Who was he anyway?" He found himself asking to no one in particular.

"…You're kidding right?" Antonio asked, raising his brow before sighing once he got a blank stare as a reply. "His name is Matthew William Bonnefe, and he has been in our class since the first year of middle school….Honestly Gilbert….and people assume I am the stupid one!" He quickly dodged the others hand.

"Matthew huh…..He has nice eyes." Gilbert said absent mindedly.

Matthew sighed heavily as he walked into the house, kicking his shoes off at the door and walking into the living room, tossing his black messenger bag onto the couch before making his way into the kitchen. The house was large, despite the fact that it was just him and his dad that lived there, more often then not it was just him though.

His twin brother and his mom were living in England after the divorce three years ago. They still talked on the phone and Skype of course but it just wasn't the same. Maybe if they had not gotten a divorce then his papa wouldn't be working himself to the bone like this. He had always been a very emotional man.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it, getting himself a water bottle and an apple before making his way back into the living room, grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs, skipping every other one. He flipped the hall light on before walking down it and entering the third room on the right, his room.

His room was nothing special. Light blue walls, white wood floors, high ceiling. His furnishing consisted of a large custom made bed that was slightly bigger then a king and made of extra comfortable marital, his bedding was different shades of purples and blues with lots of pillows. He had a large desk at the other side of his room, near his walk in closet. A tv was hung up on the wall across from the bed where he could watch it at night. Two green beanbag chairs laid in the middle of the room, adding some bright color to his over all, dull room.

There was another door that led to his bathroom which was pretty big, it fit a large bathtub, a shower, sink, toilet plus a shelf for all his bathroom products.

By the foot of his bed was a large treasure chest looking box that held random things.

Shelves lined the walls near his desk filled with books of different genres.

He walked over to his nightstand and gently picked up the picture, frowning a bit. It was of his old family, everyone looked happy but that just wasn't the case. Even before the divorce their parents hardly talked to each other. They even slept in different beds but at the time, the two small innocent twin brothers thought nothing of this, thinking it was normal or else mommy and papa wouldn't do it.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he laid the picture face down on the table before changing his clothes, he changed into a pair of faded jeans that fit him just right and were comfortable, pulling a white t-shirt on then covering it with this baggy red hoody with a maple leaf on the front. He tugged on his black converse before grabbing his keys, cell phone, a green messenger bag and his snack.

He headed down the stairs and out of the house, locking it. He had long since stopped leaving notes for his papa before he left, knowing the man never saw them anyway. He was never home to be able to see them. Even if he had been, he would end up passing them to go pass out in his bed and not even bother to check up on him. He, like at school, was invisible to his father as well. They hardly spoke, almost never saw each other, only ever ate breakfast together on the weekends but that would be passed in silence. Though lately, even that has stopped. Matthew sometimes stayed out all night just to miss his fathers presence. It wasn't like he hated the man, oh no. He loved him dearly but felt his presence was not wanted by the Frenchman, even though the man had never said anything he knew why. Matthew was the twin that had the most resemblance to their mother. Though they were different colors, their eyes were both large and entrancing, many colors laid in them. His were oddly colored purple eyes, hues of light blues and soft pinks laid in them while hers were dark emerald green with small shades of light green mixing in. His body was much like hers as well, he was skinny, and not because he didn't eat, he ate a lot but he just never could gain weight and that caused him to be skinner then most and had a slight indent to show femine hips. He had long legs and arms, blond hair that just brushed his shoulders and was slightly wavy, his hair came from his father though as his mothers was long and straight. His face was nothing special, slightly puffed cheeks, large lips, huge eyes, things that would look good on a girl.

On the other hand, his older twin by five minutes was different, he was fit, muscles lining his arms and chest but not to much to make him look freakish. He had a skinnier face and bright blue eyes, much like their fathers if not lighter, short shaggy blond hair, he was the more perfect twin.

Before he realized it, he had walked all the way to the local park, a place he often came to when he needed to think but couldn't stand the silence that came from the large empty house. He took a bite of his apple, sitting down under a large oak tree, watching kids play. He decided to drop the whole self pity thing for awhile, he grabbed a sketch book out of his bag along with a pencil and began sketching the large oak tree across the park. A feint smile tugged onto his lips as he watched the scene unfold on his paper, lines connecting, a picture becoming clearer. He loved art, one of his small guilty pleasures. He stopped only to eat his apple slowly, looking around the park before continuing on his work. It took him about twenty minutes to finish it, wanting to put as much details as possible into the sketch.

"I'm so fucking bored!" Groaned a tall, tan Spaniard. "If only my sweet Lovi were here~~~!" He whined, all but throwing himself on the Albino Prussian next to him, letting out loud dramatic sobs. "Why did he have to go to his grandpa's this weekend?! I'll die without my cute little Lovino!"

"Shut the hell up Antonio!" Gilbert barked, trying to push the slightly taller teen off of him. "Ew! Shit don't wipe your snot on me damnit!" He snapped.

But it seemed like Antonio wasn't paying attention, something had caught his ADHD attention.

"Ne ne gilly, theres Matthew sitting under that tree over there~" He seemed to beam, grinning stupidly as he pointed him out.

Gilbert followed his point until his eyes laid on the blond male from this morning.

"Here's your chance! Go talk to him!"

"…W-well if you insist!" Gilbert replied, acting as if the other was begging him to do it.

Antonio smirked as he watched his friend jog over to the tree, stopping right behind it.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but no sounds came out. He just now realized, what the hell would he say anyway? He didn't even know this teen except for his name and the fact they had been in the same class since middle school. He glanced down to see what the blond was doing, eyes widening as he saw the art in front of him, it was amazing. Every line and detail was perfect. He took a deep breath, calming himself before he cleared his throat, frowning when the other didn't even bother to glance up. "Heeey Matthew~" He called out, not giving up. This time the other looked up, those bright eyes looked annoyed but was quickly covered by shock as he stared at the Albino teen hovering over him, confident grin perched nicely upon his face like a badge of honor or something.

"Yo! Remember me?" He grinned. "Names Gilbert Beilschmidt the awesome! You can just call me Gilbert though." He winked, causing Matthew's skin to heat up somewhat.

"Your Matthew right?" The question only got him a small nod but that was enough for him.

"Your art is really cool!" This comment caused Matthew to flinch slightly, causing Gilbert to be confused.

"Ah um….th-thank you…." Matthew said softly, quickly closing the book and going to put it in his bag before it was snatched out of his hands.

"H-hey!" He squeeked, cheeks heating up as he watched the other look through it.

Gilbert just plopped next to him, going through the notebook and staring at each other sketches with wide eyes, they were all so beautiful. There were sketches of beautiful things; butterflies, flowers, trees, though there were no people just nature, or so he thought. After flipping through he found himself staring into a pair of eyes. They looked intense, and even though they were not colored, they were beautifully drawn.

"You're really good…."He mumbled softly, continuing through the book until he came to the last page. There was a folded piece of paper there, and he quickly unfolded it, to see a sketch of a…family? A tall woman, tall man and twin boys were drawn on both sides of the paper. On the front of the paper they were smiling and all looked happy but on the back they were all crying. This paper looked like it had been folded, un folded then folded again several times and it looked to have water stains on it and had once been torn, only to have been taped back together.

Before he could analyze it any further, he felt it suddenly being ripped out of his hand, he was about to protest but felt his words being trapped in his throat as he stared at the teen next to him, clutching the paper to his chest, his eyes seemed so sad, like he was going to cry but no tears left his eyes, they also seemed to be filled with another emotion. Anger? No that wasn't quite it….whatever it was, it didn't seem to belong on his face.

"Ah sorry….I wasn't supposed to see that huh…."He said softly, getting a shake of the head as a reply.

They sat there in awkward silence for awhile before Gilbert interrupted it by letting out a heavy sigh. He forced his normal smile up on his face before turning to the other. "I liked the drawing of the eyes the most, they were very intense looking, it was amazing. What color are they supossed to be?" He asked, though suddenly felt like he had said something wrong when he noticed the other get stiff, his cheeks turning a dark red.

"They…they are re—"

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light, wasn't one of a kind  
A precious pearl when I wanted to cry  
I couldn't 'cause I wasn't allowed_

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  


Matthew's face turned pale as he quickly fished through his pockets for the thing causing the sad song, his cell phone.

He quickly answered it, standing up.

_B-bonjour papa….quoi?..._ _Je suis__dans le parc. Papa ! Oui…._

After a bit of speaking in French the teen's hands went to his side, clutching his phone.

His eyes stared straight at the ground blankly before he let out a shaky sigh, quickly gathering his things from the ground.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Gilbert asked, having not understood a thing from the call.

"Home" Was Matthew's short reply as he began walking away.

Gilbert froze, noticing the ice in Matthew's voice that just didn't seem to fit him.

He stood there, frowning as he watched the shorter teen walk away until he could not be seen anymore.

"**SHIT!"** He cursed, kicking the tree gently. It seemed the other had attempted to let his walls down, what the hell happened?

"Well that was an interesting show." Antonio said as he joined his friend by the tree.

"…You're still here?" Gilbert asked, digging into his pocket and pulling a small box of cancer sticks out along with a lighter, slipping one into his mouth and lighting it, blowing smoke into his friends face as he started to walk away though something near the tree caught his eyes. Picking it up, it was the sketch book. How on earth could that kid leave this of all things here?

Matthew took a deep breath before walking into the large house once again. He didn't understand why his dad had called for him or why he was home. No sooner had he shut the door behind him that he felt two large arms wrap around him and squeeze him. His first instinct was to yelp but no sooner had he been pulled into a fit chest, that he was pushed at arms length and stared up and down by intense blue eyes. He felt his own violet eyes widened as he stared at his twin brother.

"Damn Mattie…still adorable as ever" His other half huffed, as if annoyed about that.

"Al…Alfred…?" He asked, his only answer was a large goofy grin.

He let a large smile on his own face as he quickly jumped into his older twins arms, laughing happily, something he had not done in a very long time.

"Frère!" Matthew shouted happily, clinging to his brother tightly, a big smile on his face. In the five years they hadn't seen each other, Alfred had gotten taller. He was now two inches taller. You couldn't tell that much from pictures or videos that was for sure. His hair was still the same dirty blond it had been, and his eyes still the same baby blue, still held the power to give his emotions away so honestly. He had gained a bit of weight but not so much he could be called fat or anything. His burger obsession must have gotten a little to out of hand.

He was so focused on having his brother back in his arms that he had almost missed the other presence in the room but as he looked over his brothers shoulder he saw a woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at them, at him. They locked eyes, violet meeting emerald, neither able to tear away.

He slowly pulled away from his brother, smiling up at him before facing the woman. She was almost just like she had been when she left. He hair had grown longer, but it was still a lovely golden color, her eyes now had age and worry lines under them but that just added a look of 'wisdom and age' to her rather young looking features. She was still small, frail looking. Long limbs and a long torso but her overall structure was small. Her face was still rounded with youth despite her age. Both their parents had this uncanny ability to appear younger then they truly were and he could remember a time when his father had come to his school and how his teacher had been shocked that such a young looking man was a father to a teenager. The teacher had instead assumed that they were brothers! Though both his parents had been quite young when they were married, and when they had the twin sons.

"Matthew? Is that you?" Her voice was soft, sweet sounding though it had an emotion in it that he couldn't understand.

"Yeah…its me…" He said softly, giving her a small smile before walking over to her slowly, gently hugging her. The hug was simple. He had hugged many people before and from the outside it probably looked like a normal hug but it was different. This hug had no emotion. He had no emotions towards his mother. They had never been close, and sometimes they had even been detached. He got along better with his dad, and Alfred got along better with her. But after the divorce, what little emotions he did have for her were gone in an instant. They hadn't battled over the twins like you would suspect. No it was a pretty clean divorce. She took Alfred and he stayed with Francis. There was no ugly custody battles, no arguing over which child she would take and which she would leave. She left him. She said it so simply 'I will take Alfred and you keep Matthew.'

She abandoned him. It would have been alright if she had maybe wrote to him every now and then, called to talk to him or whatever but she didn't. She all but completely cut him off. The only time she ever did something for him was sending him a birthday card with a little but of money inside. She only remembered his birthday because it was the same as Alfred's.

"Mommy?" Came a soft, child's voice.

Matthew pulled out of the hug and looked down to see a little boy, light blond hair, bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue sailor outfit and was staring up at them curiously, his small hand gripping her long skirt a bit.

"Ah Peter" She said softly, reaching down to pick the toddler up. He stared at Matthew intently. Matthew stared back, he looked a lot like Alfred had when they were little, more like their mother though.

"Matthew this is Peter…he is your younger brother…" She said softly. "I had him shortly after I moved away." She hesitated on the last words, not sure of which ones she should use. "So he is three. Peter, this is your big brother Matthew, Alfred's twin brother." She explained to the small boy.

Matthew put up his best smile, greeted the boy then turned to look into the kitchen, frowning slightly.

"Where is papa?" He asked. "He called me here out of no where." He sighed. Looking back now, he kinda wished he didn't. It had been the first time he had ever spoken with the man he had so long had a crush on and they were getting a long really well…sorta…

Alice seemed to be able to sense the tone.

"I'm sorry, were you busy when he called you? He went upstairs shortly after the call to get a shower." She replied.

"I-I wasn't really _busy_ I was just at the park with a classmate…" He said softly, his cheeks instantly turning a light shade of pink.

"A classmate?" Alfred's sudden voice caused Matthew to jump slightly before turning around. "Ah yeah…we ran into each other there and got to talking…because of papa's sudden call I ended up leaving rather rudely…"He sighed softly, hoping Gilbert hadn't been offended. It was the first time they had ever talked to each other in four years. He didn't want the other to have a bad impression of him, and that small conversation be their first and last.

As if on queue to stop the interrogation that was bound to happen, he could see it in his brothers eyes, the doorbell rang, chiming through the house loudly. He had never been so thankful for the loud noise that often disrupted his studying and daily life as it chimed through the whole house loudly several times even though it was only hit once, as if daring anyone to ignore it.

"Ah I'll get it!" He laughed a bit nervously before quickly walking to the door. He opened it, only to wish he hadn't. Staring at him were those intense red eyes.

"G-Gilbert…? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice almost to quiet from the shock. Though he quickly recovered and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him, leaving his family inside.

"Ah sorry, you were busy huh?" He laughed nervously, his hand reaching back to scratch at the back of his head.

"Um…you forgot this at the park…" He smiled a bit, holding the sketch book out to the blond teen.

"Oh…thanks…I didn't even notice…"He said softly, gently taking the book and holding it tightly to his chest, a light pink on his cheeks. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

"Ah don't worry about it! I'm just glad you wrote your address inside the book or I would have had to wait until Monday to give it back. " He laughed, grinning at the other.

The sound of his laugh, so full of heart and loud, it made Matthew smile despite the things that were going on just behind the close door.

"I would have died without it for that long!" He laughed back, grinning up at the other.

"Haha wouldn't want that huh?" He smiled.

"I hope you didn't find my leaving rude earlier…" Matthew said softly, blushing a bit darker. "I had a sudden family emergency and had to come home…" He shifted his weight slightly.

"Ah no that's completely fi-"

Suddenly the door opened and out popped Peter. He looked up at them, first Gilbert then Matthew. He quickly gripped at Matthews pant leg near his knee.

"Ah Peter? What are you doing out here?" He asked, reaching down to pick the toddler up.

"Does she know you are out here?" He asked and Peter shook his head, pouting.

"Ah then you better get inside." He chuckled though sighed when Peter whined, clinging to him.

Gilbert watched them curiously. Could this have been the 'family emergency' Matthew had mentioned earlier. Could this kid be his son? Matthew was in high school so it didn't seem likely that he would have a toddler brother. And the kid did seem glued to him.

The door opened and out popped Alice's head. "Matthew is Peter out here?"

"Ah yeah here he is." Matthew replied quietly, handing the child over to his mother.

"Sorry about that, I turned my back for just a few seconds and he was gone!"

"He seems really attatched to ya Mattie" Alfred chided in with a laugh as he stuck his head out as well. "He barely likes me"

"Alfred that is because you held him upside down by his foot…."

"Hey come on he was laughing at first!"

"Yeah but after five minutes that wasn't laughing." She sighed.

"Damn Alfie, your horrible with kids!" Matthew laughed, letting the childish nickname slip.

"Am noooot, I was always great with you!" He laughed, fully stepping out of the house as their mother and brother disappeared inside. He frowned a bit though as he looked the Prussian over.

"Alfred, we are only a few minutes apart, you were a kid with me." Matthew sighed, though suddenly his brain decided to remind him that Gilbert was still here. His cheeks heated up slightly.

"Ah Gilbert, sorry about that. This is my twin brother, Alfred, that was my mom and younger brother Peter…" He quickly introduced them.

"Aha so he was your little brother? I was starting to think he was your kid!" Gilbert laughed, grinning stupidly at the brothers.

"M-My kid?!" Matthew's cheeks turned pink as he stared at the other with wide eyes. "I only just met him today! What could have given you that idea?!" He squeaked.

"Wait…you just met him today? But you just said he was your younger brother!"

Before anything else could be said between the three, Alice's head popped outside.

"Alfred quit being a bum and get in here and help me make dinner for everyone!"

Alfred groaned rather loudly. "Can't we go out to eat? We don't want to kill everyone!" He protested loudly but went with her anyway but not before shooting a rather deathly glare in Gilberts direction.

Once the door was closed, and a few minutes of awkward silence had passed them, Gilbert cleared his throat before speaking.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much…"He laughed a bit. "That was a really powerful glare he sent me."

"Ah don't worry about that, Alfred's always been like that. Though it probably should have gotten better the time we were apart but I have a feeling it may have just gotten worst…" He let out a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his long blond hair a bit, pulling it back out of his face.

"Apart? Does that have something to do with the fact you just met your younger brother?" Gilbert asked, leaning back casually against the porch railing.

"Ah yeah kinda….well actually yeah it does." He replied with a small sigh.

"My parents divorced two years ago. My twin went to live with our mom and I stayed with our papa. I hadn't heard much about them or from them but my dad called me earlier when we were in the park and when I got home…tada their back with more." He laughed bitterly at the irony of this.

"Sounds pretty shitty to me…" Gilbert muttered as he watched Matthew lean over the porch railing a bit next to him.

"You have no idea…." He sighed, staring up at the sky. Dark clouds were starting to cover the light blue, it was probably gonna rain soon.

"They just up and left, leaving me behind. My _mom_ took my twin brother and left here, going all the way to England with him. I didn't even know she was pregnant, I didn't know they were going to go that far. I wasn't told anything. I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to Alfred, they were gone as soon as the divorce was finalized…"

"And they suddenly show up out of no where? No offense dude but that's fucked up."

"Haha no offense taken…it really is. They haven't even explained anything to me yet….I haven't even seen my dad today…well I haven't seen him pretty much at all this week, just talked to him on the phone earlier and that was it…but that's mainly my fault…I've gotten into a bad habit of just staying out when he's home…not that we talked when he was here anyway. He works, sleeps, works and then sleeps more."

Gilbert nodded as he listened before grinning a bit. "Well seems like you need to get away for a bit, cool off and who better to do that with then the awesome that is me?" He grinned happily before grabbing Matthew's arm, not even letting him decide as he began tugging him down the walk way until they came to the road. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hummed happily as the other followed him.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked, hoping it wasn't very far, the sky looked to be getting darker and the clouds were getting thicker.

"Dunno, just away I guess." He laughed a bit, grinning at the slightly shorter male next to him. "How about we go to the park where we were earlier?" He asked, though had already turned down that road.

"I doubt very many people would be there at this time of day." Matthew said softly.

"All the better! That means we have it all to ourselves!" He grinned.

Matthew felt his cheeks heat up a bit as a small smile formed on his lips, he kinda liked that idea.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they found themselves at the park entrance.

"My house is near here." Gilbert said as he made his way past the big tree and over to the swings. "So I come here a lot." He finished, sitting down on one of the swings and patted the one next to him.

"Really? I only come here after school on some days, or when I'm hiding out from my dad I'll come here and draw or just sit and stare at nothing…" He shyly sat next to the Albino who was already swinging pretty high. He just used his feet to rock himself back and forth a bit.

"Well now I'll have to be on the lookout for ya when I'm here~" He hummed. "Can't let ya be a bummer by yourself!" He laughed before stopping and standing up on the sing, using the force of his weight to rock himself forward.

"Haha that would be nice." Matthew admitted, smiling up at him.

"Right? I'm just that awesome!"

"Or just nosy~" Matthew countered with a grin.

"How rude!" Gilbert laughed, hopping off the swing and grabbing the Canadian from behind, tickling him.

Matthew gasped, letting out a small squeak before laughing out, being very ticklish.

"Hahaha st- haha stop!" Matthew squirmed and laughed, trying to curl in on himself.

"Nope~! This is punishment for calling my awesomeness nosy~" He grinned, tickling for another few minutes before finally releasing the Canadian.

"You should laugh more often, its cute sounding~" Gilbert said bluntly, causing Matthew to blush deeply, stuttering out nonsense.

They both got silent when they heard a loud crash sound from the distance and the sky light up. "Uh oh looks like its gonna storm…" Gilbert said with a groan, they had just started getting along to!

Though Matthew didn't have a chance to say anything when the rain suddenly started pouring down, going from a light drizzle to a heavy shower quickly.

"Shit!" Gilbert said, trying to use his jacket to cover them both.

"Lets go to my house! Its just right down this road, closer then yours!" He explained, and Matthew didn't even attempt to argue, only nodding and clinging to the other to stay dry under his jacket as they ran together down the road, coming upon a two story house.

It was painted bright red, and stood out amongst the other pale colored houses, much like how Gilbert stood out against everyone else in school.

Gilbert quickly unlocked the door with his keys and pushed it open, pulling Matthew inside with him and shutting the door behind them.

"Wow! That really came down hard h—" He was cut short as he glanced into the living room across from the doorway. On the large couch facing them, was his younger brother and his Italian boyfriend, in a make out session.

"Duuude get a room damn it!" Gilbert groaned, though didn't seem to be freaked out, which only meant this happened often.

"Br-bruder!" The taller of the two quickly sat up. He was a tall German, short blonde hair, blue eyes, it was obvious he worked out a lot. His face was a deep shade of red. Compared to the albino, they were completely different.

"Whatever we were just gonna go to my room anyway, just don't break the couch." He laughed as he grabbed Matthew's hand and began tugging him up the stairs.

Matthew at the time was on the verge of having a major panic attack. How could he have not noticed?! He was now at his crush of four years house, soaking wet and had just came across his brother making out with another guy! Matthew's face was the darkest pink it has probably ever been and it didn't help that Gilbert was holding his hand and leading him up to his bedroom!

When they reached the top of the stairs, Gilbert lead him to the room at the end of the hallway, painted black with 'Awesome' wrote in red, and looked like it had been painted to look like dripping blood.

Gilbert hummed softly as he opened the door, leading Matthew inside.

The room was painted black but one wall was white with the Prussian flag painted on it.

The room was pretty big, there were clothes all on the floor in random piles like he attempted to get it cleaned but never made it past piling them. His bed was pretty big and laid in the corner near the window over looking the yard and looked like someone had just gotten out of it by how messy it was. He had a single dresser across the room, clothes hanging out of it and doodles covered it.

His desk was across from the bed, closest to the door and seemed to be the only thing neatly organized. It had all his books neatly stacked as well as folders in a organizer.

Aside from the desk, it was pretty much how he pictured Gilberts room to look.

But putting that aside… He was in Gilberts room! He felt his face heating up considerably, did the room have a heater or was that just him? He felt like he was about to pass out or something!

Gilbert shut the door behind them, humming softly, completely ignorant to the Canadian on the verge of a heart attack.

"Welcome to the awesomest room in the house!" He grinned, turning to Matthew.

"H-hey…are you okay?" He looked him up and down, his face was red and he seemed to be wobbling. Could it be a fever? They were in the rain for a bit, and the house was pretty cold. He began to panic, it was his fault for making the other walk before it was going to rain. He went to ball his hands into a fist but noticed he was still holding Matthew's hand in his. Gilbert felt his own cheeks heating up but didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was embarrassed to have been so stupid to have walked before the rain? Yeah that had to be it.

There was one thing he knew he needed to do and that was get Matthew out of his wet clothes and into dry clothes before his fever got worst.

Gilbert tugged Matthew away from the door, stopping by the bed. "Come on lets get you outta these wet clothes…" He mumbled as he began tugging on the zipper on Matthews hoody.

Matthew blindly followed Gilbert into the room, stumbling on his own two feet. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute…this was just to fast and to much for his heart to handle! He squeaked slightly when the other began tugging on his clothes, his eyes widening. "W-wait!" He yelped tripping on his foot and falling onto the bed, his hands gripped Gilbert to try and keep himself steady, but ended up bringing him down with him.

They stared at each other with wide eyes, Matthew making odd sounds as he attempted to find the words stuck in his throat.

**BAM**

They both looked to the door, staring at a brunette girl with wide eyes as she stared back at them with equally wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness! You two look so cute together! Gilbert you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend as cute as this!"

"W-wait Lizzy this isn't-" He looked down at Matthew for help but froze. Matthew was out cold!

"Shit…gotta get these damned clothes off…"Gilbert muttered, quickly getting off the bed and pushing Elizabeta out of the room. "Shoo shoo nosy" He growled, shutting the door and locking it before going back to the bed, hurrying to remove the wet clothing. As he undressed him, Gilbert stared at him. He noticed the pale skin, not as pale as his own but still pretty pale. Long arms and legs…smooth skin…

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, why on earth was he staring at another guy?! And a guy he just started talking to today! How unawesome!

He quickly went and grabbed some clothes from his dresser, deciding on a simple long white shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. The clothes were pretty big on him but they would work for now. He gathered Matthew's wet clothes up and put them in a pile near the door so he would remember to take them out with him.

He adjusted the sleeping Canadian on the bed, covering him up with the blankets.

**Several hours later.**

**Night time**

Matthew groaned, blinking his eyes, trying to adjust them to the little bit of light left in the room. His head was pounding and he felt really hot but something just wasn't right.

He looked around and noticed this wasn't his room. He closed his eyes, trying to think back and suddenly the memories from earlier came flying back. His face turned red, did they?! He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

Fuuuuuck.

He quickly sat up, lifting the blanket a bit. Not his underwear….he was wearing Gilberts…underwear…and no pants…

Suddenly the door burst open and in came the Italian from earlier.

"Oh your awake! Thank goodness! We heard from Gilly that you collapsed! Are you okay? Do you still have a fever? Whats your name? Hi! I'm Feliciano! Are you dating Gilly? That's so cool! I'm dating Ludwig, he's Gilly's younger brother!"

Matthew didn't even get a chance to say one word before he was spammed with questions, and he didn't know whether to be impressed or concerned that they were all said with one breath and he wasn't even panting after words. He stared at the now quiet guy in front of him and realized he was waiting for replies.

"Ah um yeah I'm fine…I had a fever? That must have been from the rain…" He had never had the best immune system in the world. " My name is Matthew. Its nice to meet you Feliciano." His face turned pink for the next question, which Feliciano obviously took for a yes. "Oh my goodness! That's so co—"

"No! Ah I mean…I'm not dating him….w-we just started talking today…but we have been in the same class for a few years…." Why was he telling all this to a complete stranger? He didn't understand it but he felt as if he couldn't hold anything back in front of him.

Gilbert tossed a bit in his sleep. He had slept on the floor, to give Matthew his bed since he felt bad for being the reason for him to catch a cold. He woke up to some noises and glancing up he could see Feliciano. Was he talking with Matthew? Cool they were bonding… What were they talking about? He could hear his nickname a few times throughout it but nothing really caught his ear until a certain question was asked.

"**Do you like Gilbert?"**

"W-what?!" Matthew squeaked, his cheeks heating up to the point it was painful. "I-I only just started talking to him…!"

"So? I liked Luddy for the longest time before we got together. We grew up together but nothing happened until I entered high school….Luddy confessed~~ He was so cute~"

"S-so…what does that have to do with me and Gilbert…." Matthew asked, feeling like he wanted to just go crawl into a hole. Why were they talking about this?!

"It means that even if you only started talking with him, you can still love him~" Feliciano hummed, rocking back and forth excitedly.

"So do you?" He asked, grinning.

"…Oui" Matthew replied, lowering his head to hide his face in his hair and the darkness of the room.

"Oui? What does that mean?"

"…It means yes…I-I like him…." Matthew replied, bringing his knees up to his chest, hiding his red face in them. It was the first time he had said it out loud. He had said it plenty in his head, and had even fantasized about saying it to Gilbert but he had never said anything.

"Waaah!" Feliciano glomped Matthew to the bed, hugging him. "So cute! You two look really good together!" He laughed happily.

"Shhhhh! I-I…I'm not ready for him to know…I don't want him to know….I want to stay friends…at least for awhile longer I am happy with just that…." He quickly tried to explain. "So please…don't say anything…."

"…You can count on me! I'll be here for you and keep it a secrete but when your ready I'll help you get your man!" He laughed energetically.

They talked for awhile longer before Feliciano left, letting Matthew rest.

Matthew was soon out like a light, sleeping peacefully. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest just by saying it out loud and to someone, even if it wasn't to Gilbert, it was good enough for now.

Gilbert laid silently on the floor, trying to process everything that had been said.

Matthew liked him. Ludwig had been the one to confess to Feliciano. He didn't know which one was the bigger shock but he decided to think more on Matthew.

Yeah they had been in the same class for years without talking. They just started talking _today_. He had felt drawn by the Canadian. But there was one big problem in the way, aside from the fact he wasn't supposed to know.

He wasn't gay, as in he liked boobs and the creatures they came attached to.

Gilbert continued to think on this matter for awhile longer before finally letting sleep claim him. He would deal with this tomorrow.

Longest chapter I've ever written!

This was written by my sister and I together xD

Hope you like it!

I kept feeling embarrassed throughout it….and she kept laughing at me….

We would love some reviews! Please let us know how you like it!

I actually had the idea for this story a looong time ago, and had written the first few pages of it but got stuck and it had been collection virtual dust in a folder on my computer….But my sister read it and convinced me to work on it! And tada! Its all thanks to her xD oh and the wonderfulness of Matthew and the awesomeness as me…I mean Prussia….yeah….3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot but I plan on marrying Prussia so his ass will be mine eventually…**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew groaned softly as light from the window began hitting his face. He rolled over onto his side to get away from it but ended up falling to the floor. This bed was much smaller then his own. He whined softly, rubbing the back of his head before getting up and back onto the bed, burring himself under the blankets in a stubborn but futile attempt to get back to sleep, not looking forward to this day. He didn't know what or why but he could just tell that it would be best just not to wake up today.

He finally got comfortable enough to go to sleep but any thoughts of sleep were destroyed when he heard the knock on the door, followed by a low creak as it opened. He slowly opened his eyes, violet meeting red. Those red orbs never failed to astonish him

no matter how many times he saw them.

"Hey….Feeling better?" Gilbert asked, closing the door behind him and leaning against it casually.

"Mmm yeah I think so…" Matthew said softly, slowly sitting up. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problemo…it was pretty awesome of me huh?" Gilbert laughed. He decided to just ignore last night. As long as he wasn't confessed to directly, they could stay friends right?

"So what happened last night? I only really remember bits and pieces…" Matthew asked, scratching his head and stretching.

"Well-"

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there—_

Matthew quickly jumped up, grabbing his phone. He pressed the talk button, smiling.

His smile quickly depleted with the greeting he got.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Alfred sounded angry.

It was understandable to him though. They had just got back together yesterday but he ditched him without a warning.

"Ah sorry Alf—"

"I don't wanna hear a sorry, where the hell are you? How could you just leave like that? Do you know just how worried mom and dad are?"

Matthew blinked at the response. Alfred had never yelled at him or talked to him like this, it was starting to irritate him.

"It really isn't any of your business where I am Alfred." He replied quickly before the other could cut him off again.

"Not my business? Dude. You just up and left us all." Alfred growled.

"well so sorry if I felt like a stranger around my own family. You never called or anything! I never even fucking knew that I had a little brother damn it! Not until yesterday!" Matthew's voice slowly got louder and louder as he was reaching his breaking point.

Alfred was speechless for a few seconds, never having heard his brothers voice so loud even over a phone. He quickly recovered, growling out a response.

"Well I don't have to be the person to pick the phone first you could have called me too, dude!" He snapped into the receiver.

. "You changed numbers and i was never given it! Dad never gave it to me, and you never called, so how was I supposed to call you without it, Alfred? I'm not fucking magical! I can't just read your mind! " He snapped into the receiver tears started to prick the sides of his eyes but he refused to cry, not for someone who abandoned him, even if it was his brother, they left him and he needed to get that through his brother's thick skull. He was hurt and he needed to know.

His brother was so silent, he almost thought he had hung up but after a few minutes of agonizing silence, his brothers voice rang through though it sounded different.

"Just come home" And then a loud buzzing noise was all he heard.

Matthew sat there silently, holding the phone to his ear, as if waiting for his brother to start laughing, saying it was a joke like usual but, that never happened. He and Alfred got along great, but just like other brothers, they had their fights but Alfred would always brush it off as if it were nothing. This time was different, Alfred had hung up on him.

"You okay?"

Matthew jumped, Gilberts voice bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Ah yeah….sorry. My brother was just being annoying…." He trailed off.

Gilbert sat there waiting for Matthew to continue but was shocked when he just got up and started gathering his things, his clothes that Gilbert had washed and dried last night.

"I'll wash and return your clothes at school…." Matthew said hurriedly, heading for the door.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Gilbert asked, quickly getting up to block the other from leaving.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I have to…"

"You don't sound very convincing. Besides…I don't think it would be a good idea to leave while wearing only boxers…considering my boxers seem to be a bit big on you." He grinned sheepishly down at the blushing Canadian who only just now seemed to notice or had forgotten and was just reminded.

He had sort of noticed, or at the very least, acknowledged that his clothes had been changed, last night but he had been to tired to really process it all. Now that he was wide awake, and he was staring at the person who had removed his clothes, who was his long time crush, He was fucking embarrassed!

He quickly ducked under Gilbert's arm and out of the room, clothes clutched to his chest. He was determined to find a bathroom to change in but as he wound around the corner and headed down a staircase, he found himself in the living room, surrounded by Gilbert's rather large family.

They all just stared at him as if he was a rare creature that had accidentally wondered into their mist.

He could feel the heat rising on his face as he stared back at them. He let out a small squeak before turning on his heel to go back up the stairs, colliding right with Gilbert.

'Could this day get any more awkward?!" He thought as he stared up at Gilbert, who seemed to be amused by all this.

He whined a bit before ducking under him once again and headed back up the stairs and into Gilberts room, shutting the door loudly behind him and leaning against it as if his life depended on it.

He slid down it until his butt hit the ground, curling in on himself in an attempt to help himself breath normal once again. Not only had he embarrassed himself around Gilbert, but his family to!

He groaned loudly, hitting the back of his head against the door a few times before huffing out and getting up. He quickly pulled his own clothes on, maybe that would help him calm down?

Fuck no. They smelled like Gilbert!

He nibbled on his lip in an weak attempt not to give into temptation. Too late. He took a long sniff of his favorite hoody, now liking it even more. He might never wash this again.

After another long few minutes of sniffing his clothes like a creeper. He composed himself to the best of his ability and walked back out the door, heading down stairs with his head as high as he could get it and still be able to see his oh so interesting converse.

And Cliffie~3

Gomen! Its been awhile since we posted….and its short but its better then nothing right? xD


End file.
